The Pixies Stixs
by Yami of Darkness
Summary: Atem, Bakura & Marik are on sugar highs! With the introduction of two new characters, Hikari Inferno & her yami Topaz. YxY, MxM, BxR & HxT
1. Chapter 1

Hikari Topaz: Both me and my yami hope enjoy this story

Yami Topaz: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**The Pixie Stixs**

It was a warm summer's afternoon, and Yugi was walking home after an interesting day at school. Yugi relived the day in his mind, '_well that was an interesting day, and I still can't believe Malik brought his yami, Marik, to school. He almost sent our history teacher to the Shadow Realm, almost destroyed the science lab, used the Millennium Rod to control the Principal and then covered the school with toilet paper while on a sugar high!' _he signed '_I'm glad I'm can go home to non-insane yami. Poor Malik he ended up with detention, all because of Marik. I wonder if they ever got Marik down from the gym ceiling or if the sucktion caps gave way?' _

He finally reached the Kame Game Shop/his home. As soon as he had walked in the door, he saw a note for Grandpa.

'_Yugi, _

_I have to go to Egypt; they've discovered a new tomb. I'll be back in month or two. I've left some money for groceries. Both you and Atem look after your selves. See you soon. Grandpa'_

Yugi signed, dropped his bag down and took off his shoes. He was about to sit down on the sofa, when he was glomped by his yami, Atem. "Aibou! Your home!" "Hi Yami, can you get off me please." Yugi tried to wriggle out from under Atem, but Atem wasn't about to move. "No I'm not letting you get away, Tenshi" Atem said burying his face into Yugi's chest. Then Yugi noticed 6 empty pixie stix tubes in the bin, and the 'I've just eaten lots of sugar, now I'm going hug, nuzzle and cuddle my Aibou all evening' grin on Atem face.

Finally, after a lot of wriggling, Yugi had freed himself from under Atem. Then he ran and locked himself in him room, with Atem following behind him. "Aibou, please come out, play with me." Atem sometimes acts like a two year old, when he was on a sugar high. (H.T: Where does it say, that a Pharaoh can't act like a child?) So Atem would ask Yugi to play a game with him (Y.T: Not in that way you hentais!!) and he also loved to cuddle, nuzzle and hug his Aibou too.

"No Yami. Not until you're sugar high's over."

"But, Aibou!"

"Don't wine, Yami"

"Pleeeeeeeeease!"

"Yami, where did you get those pixie stixs from?"

"I'm not telling you!"

'_Hehehehe! I got those from my secret stash. And Aibou doesn't know where it is!' Yami thought _

//It's under a lose piece of wood in my wardrobe! Hehehehe!//

/What's in your wardrobe, Yami?/ Yugi asked

"U-um! N-nothing, Aibou." Atem didn't realise he said that over the mind link!

Yugi exited the room; quickly he made a bee line for Atem's room and locked the door to stop Atem entering.

Yugi walked over to the wardrobe, lifting a lose piece of wood he found a stash of pixie stixs! Removing all the sweets, he turned, walked over to the door, and unlocked it, to see a surprised Atem fall through the open door. Yugi then ran down the stairs and straight to the kitchen with Atem in purist.

"I'm put these in the bin, so, no more sugar for you" and with that Yugi, put the pixie stixs in the bin.

"Fine, put them in bin. I don't mind"

"What!? You don't mind"

"No, because I get a high from being around you!" with that Atem drew Yugi into a hot, fiery and passionate kiss. Which Yugi enjoyed a lot.

The end

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari Topaz: That's it, folks

Yugi: (groans) Yami is still on a sugar high

Atem: (giggles and plays with Yugi's hair)

Yami Topaz: Both me and my hikari made a video, with Yu-Gi-Oh! clips and Family Guy audio. It shows what Atem is like on a sugar high.

Hikari Topaz: If you would like to see the video click here: (points to the review button) Click on the prettiy purple button! Pleeeeeeease!!

Yugi: (signs) Oh, Yami.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-At the same time-

Ryou was walking home from school. Like Yugi, he still could believe what had happened at school involving Marik.

'_I know Bakura's crazy, but he's not as crazy as Marik. Oh, why did Malik bring him to school?'_

As soon as he opens the door to his home, he met by a hyperactive Bakura. Unlike Atem, who likes to hug, snuggle and nuzzle Yugi when he's on a sugar high. Bakura likes to destroy things and send them to the Shadow Realm. Things like, the toaster, which he had managed to get his hand trapped in. (Hikari: like in The Simpsons, when Homer gets his hand trapped in the toaster) Once he had released himself from 'the evil toaster of death' as he calls it, he sent the toaster to shadow realm.

Ryou just signed and went to sit on the sofa, only to discover it was missing. So he'd landed on the floor with a 'thud'.

"BAKURA! WHERE'S SOFA!!" Shouted Ryou.

"I sent it to the shadow realm, because the springs attacked me!"

Ryou just stayed on the rubbing the bridge of his nose, when he saw four empty packs of Pixie Stixs on the floor.

"Bakura, where did you get these Pixie Stixs?"

"I got them from that baka Pharaoh"

"When?"

Bakura soon entered the living room, deciding to pause the destruction, for a minute or two.

"Earlier today. I was walking down the street when I met the baka. He was had about 20 Pixies in a shopping bag. So when he wasn't looking I stole 8 of them."

"Wait a minute! What did you do with the other 4?"

"I'm not going to tell you, now if you don't mind I'm going to hang upside down like a bat in the closet!" With that said Bakura walked over to the closet, and closed the door.

"O…K?!" Ryou then decided to call Yugi to hopeful get some answers, and to hear Atem's side of the story.

-Meanwhile at Malik's house-

"I can't believe I got detention, all because of _you_ Marik! I'm never taking you to school with me ever again!"

Malik and Marik had just got home from school, and Marik was still quite impressed with the amount of chaos he had managed to cause in one day. His favourite part of the day was when took control of the principal.

"Where did you get those bloody Pixie Stixs?" Malik said, after sitting down on the sofa.

"I got them from Bakura." Marik replied. Thankful his sugar high had ended when the sucktion caps gave way and he landed on his head, so now he has one massive headache.

-Back to Ryou & Yugi phone conversation thing-

'_Ring ring'_

"Hello? Mutou Resistance"

"Yugi, is that you?"

"Hi Ryou, how can I help you?"

"How is Atem?"

"He's ok? He has just calmed down from a sugar high. Why did you ask?"

"I asked because Bakura stole some Pixie Stixs from him earlier today, and he when on a sugar high. But he did say what he did with the other 4."

"Why don't me and Atem come to yours, and get this whole mess shorted out. Ok?"

"Ok"

"See you later!"

-Back to Malik & Marik-

"You got them from Bakura! But he didn't come into school with Ryou?"

"He snuck in, gave me the Pixie Stixs, and left"

"I'm going to call Ryou. I think we need to talk."

With that said Malik rang Ryou.

'_Ring ring'_

"Hello, Ryou speaking. How can I help you?"

"Hi Ryou! It's Malik"

"Hi Malik, how was detention?"

"Boring! But that's not why I called"

"Ok. Why did you call?" 

"Marik has told me that he was given some Pixie Stixs from Bakura. That explains his sugar high that school today."

"Ok. Look Yugi and Atem are coming over to my place, why don't you and Marik come over too and hopeful we can get to the bottom of this mess. Ok?"

"Ok, we over in a minute."

"Cool. See you later then."

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Hikari: Both me and my yami would like to thank the following users for commenting on this story and encourging us to contiune it.

Yami Topaz: peguena, Spicy Babe, twilightobessed428, Black Egyptian Dragon, KooriKitsune and journey maker.

Hikari & Yami Topaz: Thank you to you all!! And here is chapter 3. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

-At Ryou's house-

The three yamis and the three hikaris are all sitting around in Ryou's living room.

"Will some one please explain to me what's going on?!" Malik said

"Atem bought a load of Pixie Stixs from the shop earlier today, met Bakura, Bakura stole some Pixie Stixs when he wasn't looking, kept 4 of them and then snuck into school, gave the rest to Marik and Marik then went on a sugar high and caused lots of chaos!" Ryou replied.

"Yami?"

"Yes Yugi"

"Who said you could go to the shop and buy a load of Pixie Stixs?!"

"Umm! Uhhh!" Atem mumbled while pressing his index fingers together.

"Well"

"I uhh"

"ATEM, ANSWER ME!"

"NO ONE!! I was bored, so I went for a walk."

-Atem's Flashback-

"I'm going for a bit of a walk ok grandpa?" Yami said as he was about to exit through the door.

"Ok Atem. Don't be too long."

"I won't" Yami replied as he left.

Yami walks through the park and went into the local shop to have a look around.

'Mmm. They have Pixie Stixs here for 5p. I think I'll buy some'

He picks up about 20 Pixie Stixs, paid for them and walked out. (H.T: The total would properly come to about £1. Just to let you know. Y.T: Stop being so brainy!)

Walking back through the park, Atem bumps into Bakura (quite literally, because Bakura was glaring at some squirrels, who he had considered evil)

"OWWW! Watch where you're going you baka Tomb Robber!" Atem said while dusting himself off after he got up.

"Why don't you watch where you're going you baka Pharaoh!" Bakura spat back.

Turning around after dusting himself off Atem continued his way back to the Game Shop.

-End of Atem's Flashback-

"Then I eat six packs of Pixie Stixs and went on a sugar high. And that's the truth." Atem said.

"Yeah, and bug me to no end!" Yugi groaned

"Ok. Bakura, now you tell your part of the story" Ryou said

"Fine" Bakura replied

-Bakura's Flashback-

While glaring that some evil squirrels that were glare that him, Bakura walked straight to Atem.

"OWWW! Watch where you're going you baka Tomb Robber!" Atem said while dusting himself off after he got up.

"Why don't you watch where you're going you baka Pharaoh!" Bakura spat back, while stealing eight packs of Pixie Stixs from Atem's shopping bag. As soon as Atem had left, Bakura decided to go and find Marik at school.

Sneaking into the school, Bakura found Marik.

"Hey Marik" Bakura said whist walking over to the insane yami.

"Hey Bakura! How are ya? Are those Pixie Stixs you have in your hand?" Marik said looking that the Pixie Stixs.

"I'm fine, and yes these are Pixie Stixs. Do you want some?"

"Yeah! Gimme!" Marik replied and took four of the Pixie Stixs from Bakura. And eats them straight away.

"See you later Marik. Have fun causing chaos!" Bakura said as he jumped over the school walk and walked home.

-End of Bakura's Flashback-

"Then I eat the Pixie Stixs I had left over, and then went on a sugar high, got my hand stuck in the toaster, destroyed things and sent things to the Shadow Realm." Bakura said

"Yes, especially the sofa!" Ryou groaned "Should we let Marik have his say, or not?"

"Ummm" was Yugi's answer

"I don't what to relive the day I've had, thank you. I'm just glad we found how this mess started." Malik replied

"I think me and Yami should be going now." Yugi said, when he noticed the death glares Atem and Bakura were giving each other.

"Come on Yami home, NOW!" Yugi said while dragging Atem by his ear. "Bye Ryou. See you tomorrow!"

"OWWW! AIBOU! THAT HURTS! PLEASE LET GO!" Atem wailed as he was dragged down the street back to the Game Shop by a very unhappy Yugi.

"Come on Marik; let's go home before Ishizu locks us out!" Malik said while pushing his yami out of the door. "See you tomorrow Ryou."

After everyone had left, Ryou had thought of the prefect punishment for Bakura.

-Back to Yugi & Atem-

Once home, Yugi let go of the whining Atem and thought about the prefect punishment for Atem. He picked the phone and called a good friend of his.

'_Ring ring'_

"Inferno Resistance"

"Hi Hikari is that you?"

"Hi Yugi! How are you and Atem?"

"We're fine. I need to ask you and your yami a favour?"

"How can we help you?"

"I need to punish Atem for buying lots of Pixie Stixs and helping in away to cause both Bakura and Marik to go on sugar highs!"

"Sure we'll help you!"

"Thanks. Can you two come around right now, please?"

"Sure, see you in a minute"

To Be Continued

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami Topaz: You had to go and put us in it did you.

Hikari: I couldn't help it.


	4. Chapter 4

Hikari: This it folks, the last chapter

Topaz: Hope u like it.

Chapter 4

-Ryou's house-

Ryou was sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Bakura. Would you come in here a minute?"

"What?!"

"I'd hate to tell you this, but-" Ryou said when he was suddenly cut off

"BUT, WHAT!"

"But, it would seem your favourite channel on the Sky+ has been locked out."

"WHAT! IT CAN'T BE!! NOT THE HORROR CHANNEL!!!" Bakura shouted

"I'm afraid so!" Ryou answered while trying not to laugh

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Well I can get it unlocked. If"

"If what? Weakling"

"If you never touch Pixie Stixs ever again!" Ryou said

"Ok, I'll never go near them again. Now unlock the horror channel, their about to show the original mummy movie!"

-Back at Yugi's-

Yugi is sat in the living room with Atem, when the door bell rings.

"I'll get it" Yugi said as jumped out of his sit to open the door.

"Hi Hikari, Topaz" Yugi said as he welcomed his friends

"Hi Yugi" Hikari & Topaz said in unison.

"Where's Atem" Topaz asked

"He's in the living room" Yugi answered

"Well here the plan me and yami thought of" Hikari said while they all watched as Atem made his bathroom.

"Yugi, you put the TV on mute and then we all just talk mutely. Atem will start to he's gone deaf. It the purrfect punishment and the purrfect way to get back at he for bugging you." Topaz said "What do you think, Yugi?"

"I love the sound of this plan" Yugi answered with smirk on his face.

With the TV on mute and Yugi, Hikari and Topaz talking mutely while sitting in the living room, Atem walks back in, not knowing whats going on.

'_That's strange I can't hear anything from TV, or what their talking about even when I try to eavesdrop when using the mind link' _Atem thought to himself. Little did he know that every now 'n' then Yugi, Hikari and Topaz, would glace over at him and giggle.

This continued for half an hour, when the hikaris and the yami decided that Atem had been punished enough.

Yugi was the first to speak.

"Atem"

"Y-Yugi! Wait a minute, my hearing come back!" Atem said, a little surprised.

"You never loosed your hearing Atem!" Hikari said bursting in to laughter

"It was to 1) punish you for buying Pixie Stixs and 2) for bugging Yugi, while on a sugar high!" Topaz explained to the ex-pharaoh, while trying to calm down her aibou.

"I'm sorry Yami. It was Topaz and Hikari's plan" Yugi said

"It ok, Aibou. Thank you. You too, Topaz and Hikari" Atem said with a grateful smile.

"No problem!" Both Hikari and her yami said as one voice "We glad we got help. See ya!"

They left to go home.

"Aibou"

"Yes Yami"

"You know I meant what I said"

"What was that?"

"That I don't need sugar to go on a high, that all I need is you. Remember?"

"Yes I remember, but I just put it down to the sugar high"

"Well I did mean it. And now I'm going to prove it!" Atem said when he pulled Yugi into passionate kiss.

"I love Yugi"

"I love you too Yami"

-Ryou's house-

Both Ryou and Bakura sitting in the loveseat together watching the original Mummy movie.

"I love Bakura"

"I love you too Ryou"

-Malik's House-

Malik was doing his homework while his yami was standing in the closet, because Ishizu had locked him in there as punishment for putting Malik in the detention. "Marik you have to stand in here for 30 minutes, ok" Ishizu said.

-Hikari's house-

Hikari and Topaz were both snuggled up on their sofa, while watching Robin Hood - Prince of Thieves.

"Yami"

"Mmmm"

"I love you"

"I love you too Hikari"

With that Topaz happily nuzzled Hikari while purring contently, as Hikari snuggled closer to her yami.

The End.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari: It complete

Topaz: Now people both me & Hikari would to know what you think of this idea for a new story

Hikari: Here's the idea. The yamis and the hikaris go to Disneyland Florida!!!!

Topaz: Please let us know what you think of the idea by review. Thanks

Yugi: (on a sugar high & pointing at the review button) Ohhhhhhh, pretty purple button!!!

Atem: (groans) Oh Aibou!!!


End file.
